


Two Doors Down

by MarMar1917



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars alternative universe - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Established Relationship, F/F, Finn and Rey (Star Wars) Are Related, House Party, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Rey x Ben Solo - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Song Lyrics, i love dolly parton, inspired by dolly parton, inspired by two doors down, rey x ben solo one shoot, reylo au, reylo one shot, self insert sort of, song: two doors down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar1917/pseuds/MarMar1917
Summary: Two doors down they're laughing and drinking and having a partyAnd two doors down they're not aware that I'm aroundBen Solo has a shitty night and it can only be resolved by heading to a party.
Relationships: Finn & Ben Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Two Doors Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's less than a week until I MOVE TO DISNEY!!!!   
> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST HERE!! I still have to go shopping for the last pieces.  
> My roommate and I are planning a Star Wars themed bathroom for our room :)

Being cheated on and then dumped was the worst feeling in the world, even if it was by a partner you really didn’t love. Ben had spent the last two hours crying over the short but brutal break-up text his now ex-girlfriend Bazine had sent.

“Ben, this isn’t working for me. I found someone better. XO Baz.” 

It took multiple read throughs of the two sentences before the weight of her words settled on his shoulders. He immediately checked her Instagram and it was filled with photos of her and a red-haired man on some island in the Caribbean. 

Ben’s relationship with Bazine had been tumultuous from the beginning, they had met at a local coffee shop when she spilled her coffee all over him and didn’t apologize but asked him on a date. Their ill-fated beginning should have been an indicator to Ben at how well their relationship would turn out. They had been officially dating for 6 months now, neither of them had gone as far as to call each other their boyfriend or girlfriend. Whenever they went out, they never introduced the other person as their partner or show public displays of affection. Ben should have seen the signs of the impending break-up: less dates, texting rather than calling, broken promises and no more physical affection in private. 

Ben cursed at himself for crying over a woman he truly didn’t love or care about, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He was a person who craved love and affection and he took it whenever someone showed the slightest bit of interest in him, that came from years of neglect by his parents and unhealthy coping mechanisms. Ben knew he had issues and he was working them out with a therapist, one who told him that his and Baz’s relationship was toxic, but hindsight is only effective in the end. Ben wiped the stray tears from his cheeks and willed himself to stop the pain in his heart, but the tears continued to fall.

A knock on his apartment door shook Ben from his thoughts and he looked around his lonely place before walking over to the door. Ben looked through the peephole and saw his neighbor/friend Finn Storm standing on the other side smiling and looking directly at the peephole, he sighed and wiped his face before opening the door. 

“Hey Ben… Dude are you ok?” Finn asked, the smile disappearing from his face and replaced by a concerned expression.

“Uh, Baz dumped me over a text.” Ben mumbled, shifting his eyes to focus on the floor in front of him. 

“Shit man, that sucks. I am so sorry Ben.” Finn placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. 

Ben sighed and looked up at his friend and nodded, Finn let go of his shoulder and his face returned to his signature grin. 

“If you feel up to it later my sister Rey is coming home tonight from her Disney Internship and Poe and I are throwing her a ‘Welcome Home’ party. I know you moved in after she had already left but I think you two would hit it off.” Finn’s grin grew larger whenever he talked about his sister, Rey.

Ben had moved in two weeks after Rey had moved into her Disney Internship at Walt Disney World in Orlando. Finn and Poe lived with Rey, Finn’s foster sister from their last group home before aging out of the system, they were living together while they are in college and Poe moved in after a few months of dating Finn. Ben had been intrigued and impressed by Rey whenever Finn had brought her up, she was an engineering student, earned an internship at Disney focusing on the ride mechanics and was a self-made woman who had the highest GPA in her field of study. Ben did want to meet Rey and get to know her but was tonight the best night to do so? 

“I’ll think about it, Finn.” Ben said with a half-smile, trying to give his friend some hope that he would come. 

“Awesome! Party starts at 8 pm, the door will be open.” Finn said, turning to walk down the hall back to his apartment. “You know where we are.”

“Yup, two doors down.” Ben said with a bit of a laugh. 

Ben closed the door and let out a shaky sigh, part of him wanted to go to the party and forget everything that happened but another part wanted him to lay back down on the couch and wallow in his misery. He walked over to the couch and sat down, he went over the options for tonight and weighed the pros and cons of each. First, he could stay home and cry his heart out feeling sorry for himself or second, he could go two doors down where they will be laughing and drinking and having a party. The tiny voice in his head told him to stay home and cry but his gut and hear shouted that he needed to get his ass up and get changed for the party. 

He took a shower, trying to wash the pain of heartbreak away with each pulse of the shower, when he got out of the shower and dried himself off, he looked in the mirror and gave himself a pep talk.

“I’m going to dry these useless tears and get myself together.”

Each time he repeated the phase he grew more confidant in his decision for going to the party. Ben got dressed in a long sleeve black shirt with black jeans and black tennis shoes, a basic but staple outfit in his closet. Baz had made him wear clothing he didn’t enjoy, khakis and polos, making him look like some 80’s yuppie. He preferred more of a grunge/punk look a teenage phase he never grew out of despite his mother’s prayers he would. 

Ben looked at the time and saw that it was a bit after 8 pm, he was going to have to head over to Finn’s soon. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and fixed his long hair, arranging it to cover his large ears. His features had always been an issue for him, he was always too tall or too gangly and often he gave off the ‘don’t fuck with me vibe’. Growing up he had been made fun of for his looks he had a large nose and ‘beauty marks’ that covered him all over, kids would joke that he had chicken pox all the time, over time he grew into his features but it never stopped those childhood taunts from replaying in his head during times of anxiety. Ben tried to forget all his insecurities while he gave himself one last pep talk before, he left. 

“I’ll just go down the hall and have a look around, if I don’t like it, I can come home. But I can’t stay in this lonely room and cry forever.” 

Around 8:15 pm Ben walked down the hall to Finn’s open apartment door, loud music was streaming out the door and the apartment was full of their other neighbors laughing and drinking. Ben walked in and looked around, his anxiety creeping up and trying to force him to turn around and go home.

“BEN!” Finn yelled from across the room, jumping up and down so Ben could see him. 

All the guests in the living room turned and looked at him for a few seconds before resuming their previous conversations, Ben could feel his face and ears flush with embarrassment. Finn pushed his way through the crowd, dragging someone behind him, finally stopping in front of Ben. Finn let go of the mystery persons hand and embraced Ben in a tight hug, Ben could smell the cheap beer radiating off him. 

“I’m so glad you came over! I want to introduce you to my sister, Rey.” Finn said after he released Ben. 

The mystery person Finn had dragged across the apartment turned and looked up at Ben, and he was struck by her brilliantly beautiful hazel eyes. The woman standing in front of him was 5 foot 8 inches with an athletic build, dark brown hair, her sun-kissed skin and face were coved with a light smattering of freckles and she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Rey held her hand out and offered Ben a large and bright smile. 

“Nice to meet you Ben. I’ve heard so much about you.” Rey said with a hint of a British accent.

“Only good, I hope.” Ben joked, giving her a small smile. 

Ben took his hand in hers, his hand engulfed hers as they shook them. Rey let out a musical laugh and let go of his hand but took a step forwards to close the distance between them. Finn had quietly slipped away when Ben and Rey had began talking and was now watching their interactions from the other side of the living room with his boyfriend Poe. 

“Do you think they will hit it off?” Poe whispered in Finn’s ear. 

“I know they will.” Finn replied with a knowing smile and wink.

*3 Hours Later*

“You did not trip and fall in front of Mickey Mouse!” Ben laughed so hard he was tearing up.

“I swear I did, I was so nervous to meet a costumed character that I did trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face.” Rey retaliated, laughing at her own story. 

Ben and Rey were leaning against Finn’s kitchen island, Ben slightly leaning down to hear everything Rey was saying, not wanting to miss a word. They had been talking non-stop since Finn had introduced them, discussing everything and anything from her internship to their favorite candies. The conversation flowed easily and freely never leaving a lull in the conversation or uncomfortable silence between them. 

Ben couldn’t believe he was standing there all dry-eyed and smiles talking to this beautiful and intelligent woman who was actively participating in the conversation and not trying to escape his company, something Baz usually did while they were hanging out. He was pretty sure that Rey was flirting with him just as much as he was flirting with her, maybe more. She would find ways to touch his arm or hand and step closer to him, he was a bit flustered but loved the feeling of her on him never wanting her to stop. 

“So, Finn told me about your breakup.” Rey said quietly, looking up at him with her large hazel eyes. 

Ben’s heart sank, she was probably talking to him all night out of pity and a way to keep Finn happy. 

“I’m sorry she was a bitch, but that means I can shamelessly flirt with you and not worry about any repercussions.” Rey said with a wicked smile. 

“What?” Ben nearly choked on his warm beer he had been drinking.

“Yeah, Finn told me all about you when you moved in, basically yelling at me for moving away right when you moved in. When he sent me the selfie of you two at one of his parties, I almost bought a plane ticket home just to meet you. Then he let me know that you were in a committed relationship, so I didn’t come home. But tonight, when he picked me up at the airport, he screamed that you were single as soon as he saw me, not even a hello was uttered! He just freaked out and wanted to set us up and I said yes because you are really cute and now getting to know you has been amazing. I hope it’s not mean that I was happy about your break up.” Rey explained in one breath, her face turning beet red as she took a sip from her beer bottle. 

Ben stood still for a few seconds absorbing what Rey had just told him, his mind and gut argued internally before he came up with a decision. Ben looked down and smiled a large smile at Rey, he picked up her hand and leaned down to her whisper in her ear. 

“Do you want to head over to my apartment? I’m just two doors down.” 

Rey looked up at Ben with surprise before her brilliant smile engulfed her face and she nodded her head vigorously. He lifted her hand and led her through the kitchen and out of the front door to the now empty hallway, they stopped in the hallway and Rey leaned against one of the walls. Ben lowered himself down to Rey’s height, she lifted her head up and kissed him softly. Their kiss was slow at first but grew with passion as Rey moved her lips and let Ben deepen the kiss to become more than innocent. Ben had to get her into his apartment before they got too carried away in the hallway, he hesitantly broke the kiss opening his eyes to see Rey’s plush lips become a smile. Rey took his hand and let him to his door, waiting for him to unlock the door and carry on what they had begun a few seconds before. 

Ben sent up a silent thank you to the Maker for having Baz break up with him tonight, Finn convincing him to go to the party and Rey for being Rey. He was feeling everything but sorry for himself and his current situation like he had a few hours ago, he was now going to have his own party with the new love he found. They entered his apartment and picked up where they had left off in the hallway. 

*Back at the party* 

Poe looked around the now mostly empty apartment, all the guests had left leaving him and Finn to clean up the mess. Poe looked into Rey’s room and saw that it was empty, he grew a bit worried and went to ask Finn if he knew where she was. 

“Babe, where’s Rey?” Poe asked Finn who was laying on the couch smiling.

“Honey, Rey and Ben are having their own party two doors down.” Finn laughed and made kissy noises at Poe. 

Poe chuckled at his drunk boyfriend and kept cleaning up the living room, hoping Rey and Ben enjoyed their own private party.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @marmar1917 and @marmarreads  
> Follow me on Tumblr @marmar1917


End file.
